Another Happiness
by stillewolfie
Summary: Haizaki hanya merasa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta. Apa itu salah? [#CPC2016 — Crack Pairing Celebration 2016] Haizaki/Kuroko.


**Normal POV**

Haizaki melihat seorang malaikat.

Mata hanya berfokus pada satu orang. Dirinya termangu, bibirnya terbuka tanpa alasan. Manik keabuan bersinar terang, memantulkan satu sosok permata yang begitu indah.

Setidaknya, begitulah pemikirannya.

Seingatnya, Haizaki makan teratur pagi ini. Semalam dia tidak ke mana-mana. Ia tidak mabuk, bersenang-senang saja dirinya tidak sempat. Jadi, tak heran kalau hari ini pemuda itu masih segar bugar. Tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin siang. Karenanya, semua tampak baik-baik saja.

 _Lalu, yang tadi itu apa?_

Haizaki Shougo, pemuda songong berotak dongkol. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya bersenang-senang dan artis porno berdada besar. Selain dua hal itu, nilai yang didapatinya adalah nol. Dalam arti, Haizaki adalah orang idiot.

Namun, sosok di depan sana mengubah segalanya—pandangan kini hanya tertuju oleh gadis cantik bersayap malaikat.

Mulut Haizaki terbuka menutup, seperti ikan koi yang tersesat di antara luasnya daratan. Wajah serta telinganya memerah hebat, tak lupa dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

 _Oh, inikah yang disebut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

Seperti pria tua yang sedang mabuk-mabukan, Haizaki melangkah menuju sang malaikat. Ia abaikan bahunya yang tersenggol oleh penduduk lain. Segalanya tak ia hiraukan.

Karena pandangannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

Ketika objek sudah ada di depan mata, tanpa berpikir lagi Haizaki memegang erat tangannya, seolah tak ingin _si dia_ pergi begitu saja.

"K-Kau!" Haizaki berteriak. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang tak tahu arah. "Kau! Jadilah pacarku!"

Tembakan yang langsung menuju ulu hati. _Si dia_ mengerjap tiada henti.

Sontak, orang di sekitar sana menghentikan segala aktivitas. Mereka berharap ada drama picisan di pagi hari. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, mereka langsung melempar tatapan jijik.

 _Huh?_

Haizaki tak sengaja melirik ke bawah, berniat melirik secantik apakah malaikat yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, segala pemikiran mendadak pecah begitu saja.

Malaikat itu tidak secantik yang ia pikirkan—bukan. Masalahnya, sosok di hadapannya benar-benar manis. Hanya saja, sepotong pakaian mampu meruntuhkan fantasi laki-lakinya dalam sekali hantam. Mendadak semuanya hitam.

"Maaf?"

Suaranya cukup berat sebagai seorang wanita yang sedang pubertas.

 _Oh, benarkah?_

Manusia di depan Haizaki mengerutkan alisnya. Meski begitu, wajahnya tetap datar. "Maaf," Ia mengulanginya lagi, kali ini lebih tegas. "Kau salah sangka, aku bukan perempuan."

Dalam sekali ucapan, Haizaki sudah ditusuk hingga dasar terdalam.

.

.

 **ANOTHER HAPPINESS**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Another Happiness by stillewolfie**

 **Haizaki S. & Kuroko T.**

OOC, AU, crack, shounen-ai, typos, etc.

.

.

 **EVENT.** CPC2016 (Crack Pairing Celebration 2016)

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya berhenti melangkah.

Sore ini, dia sudah tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah. Bebannya pun perlahan mulai menghilang. Jadilah untuk hari itu, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Karena Fakultas Sastra Bahasa terletak di daerah terpencil, ia berpikir untuk melewati jalan yang sering dilewati oleh mahasiswa sepertinya.

Tak lama, langkahnya terhenti.

Manik biru seindah langit musim panas mengerjap, mendapati beberapa orang tak dikenal namun sebagian lagi ia kenal sedang berada di lapangan terlindungi jaring pembatas.

Mengaktifkan hawa keminiman, ia mendekati lapangan itu.

Meski masih menyiratkan sorot datar, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya tengah tertarik dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

.

.

 **~ crack: haikuro ~**

.

.

Lagi-lagi, Haizaki menghela napas.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Segalanya buram. Sesosok bayangan cantik kembali terlintas, membuat ia menggeram layaknya serigala. Aomine yang melihat itu semua sontak mengerut heran.

Di detik selanjutnya, Haizaki dapat merasakan hantaman keras di wajahnya.

Mengabaikan bola basket yang terjatuh dan menggelinding menuju kaki Midorima, hawa _badmood_ Haizaki pun mulai menguar.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa yang melempar bola itu padaku!?"

Haizaki mengamuk tak jelas. Ia menunjuk wajah idiot Aomine. "Aku tahu itu kau, _Aho_!"

"Ha!?" Urat-urat kepala muncul di permukaan hitam milik sosok yang dimaksud. "Itu salahmu, Mendung! Makanya, fokuslah ke permainan! Oh, biar kutebak; kau pasti sedang berpikiran mesum, ya!?"

"Huh?" Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi Haizaki. "Apa maksudmu? Kau kira aku sama sepertimu yang selalu memikirkan dada wanita setiap saat!?"

"Kau ingin berkelahi?"

"Hoo … kalau itu yang—"

"Kalian berdua, hentikan."

Ketika seorang raja bertitah, maka semua orang akan menurut begitu saja. Tak peduli jika raja itu lebih pendek darimu, tak peduli kalau ia memiliki mata belang seperti orang cacat, tak peduli jika dirinya memiliki dua kepribadian; maka semua akan terkendali bila raja tersebut memiliki kekuasaan.

Akashi Seijuurou dengan gunting yang terselip di saku telah berbicara, membuat dua anak buahnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Dan kau, Tetsuya," Akashi melirik sisi lain dari jaring pembatas. "Perlihatkan dirimu."

Lalu sedetik kemudian, sosok lain sudah muncul di sana. Membuat semua orang yang berada di lapangan terkejut dengan wajah berbeda-beda.

"Huh?"

"Tunggu, sejak kapan—"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. " _Misdirection_ milikmu selalu membuatku terkagum, Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya keluar dari persembunyian. Ia memasuki area lapangan. "Selamat siang, Akashi-kun."

Semua orang terdiam ketika melihat manusia kerdil tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka. Kise tersentak, ia segera mendekati orang bernama Tetsuya itu. "Hai! Namaku Kise Ryouta, kau bisa memanggilku apa saja. Um, hobiku basket, keahlianku karaoke. Ah, tidak tidak. Bisa dibilang aku—"

"Apa-apaan perkenalanmu itu, Kise? Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting!"

"Apa maksudmu tidak penting? Itu 'kan memang kenyataan, Aominecchi!"

Kuroko hanya menatap datar kedua pemuda besar di hadapannya. Ia juga mengabaikan Akashi yang mendengus dan Midorima yang sedang melirik-lirik _tsundere_ pada sang kapten merah. Karenanya, ia melirik sosok yang saat ini juga menatap kaget dirinya.

Kuroko mengedip datar.

Haizaki tersentak hebat.

"Kau!" Haizaki salah tingkah. "K-Kau! Sedang apa di sini!?"

Haizaki berteriak, Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan nada biasa. "Apa aku harus minta izin dulu padamu agar bisa ke sini, Haizaki-kun?"

Untuk kedua kali, dada Haizaki kembali ditusuk hingga dasar terdalam.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Akashi bertanya.

"Ya, kami baru bertemu di stasiun tadi pagi."

Abaikan dengan kejadian _absurd_ sebelumnya, tentu Kuroko sudah melupakan segalanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Haizaki yang memerah. Karena itulah, ia menatap Akashi lagi. "Akashi-kun tidak kuliah?"

"Semua sudah selesai. Aku absolut, ingat?" Akashi mendadak narsis. "Kenapa masih di sini, Tetsuya?"

"Kebetulan aku melihat kalian, jadi aku mampir saja."

Akashi hanya ber-oh ria.

Sedangkan, sosok di depan sana mendadak merasa diabaikan. Haizaki kesal.

 _Kenapa kapten pendek itu begitu dekat dengannya?_

Karena itulah, Haizaki memutuskan untuk menghela napas. Segera ia menjauhi kerumunan dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di bangku panjang. Tanpa berpamitan, ia pergi keluar lapangan dan memutar arah untuk pulang.

.

.

 **~ crack: haikuro ~**

.

.

Siang sudah mengubah dirinya menjadi sore. Langit pun yang awalnya biru perlahan berubah menjadi jingga.

Haizaki berdecak. Ia menutup mata disertai dengan perempatan muncul di kepala.

Kuroko yang berjalan di belakangnya pun masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kau!" Haizaki tiba-tiba berbalik, Kuroko mengedip. "B-Berhentilah mengikutiku! Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini berjalan di belakangku, hah!?"

Kuroko terdiam sesaat. Sesudahnya, ia menghela napas. "Aku tidak mengikutimu," Lalu, Kuroko melewati Haizaki yang mematung. "Jalan rumahku memang lewat sini, kok."

Haizaki merasa urat kemaluannya tiba-tiba hilang.

Pemuda berambut keabuan itu membenturkan kedua giginya. Oh sungguh, saat ini dia benar-benar kesal.

 _Mengapa pemuda di depan sana sama sekali tidak peka?_

"Kau!"

Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia terus melangkah.

"Hei! Aku memanggilmu, Bodoh!"

Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Oi!"

Sosoknya semakin menghilang dari pandangan—

"KUROKO TETSUYA!"

Langkah mungil terhenti. Kuroko menoleh pelan.

Tak lama, ia menghela napas.

"Ada apa?"

Angin sore menerbangkan helai mereka.

Haizaki menundukkan kepala, ia meringis pelan. _Jadi, selanjutnya apa?_

"Untuk kejadian tadi pagi," Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Lupakan saja. Kau salah paham, sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Ya. Aku mengerti, Haizaki-kun." Kuroko ingin melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. "Sampai jumpa—"

"T-Tunggu!"

Kuroko berhenti. Ia menoleh. "Apa lagi?"

Haizaki menatapnya. Dalam hati, ia merutuk. "Tapi, aku serius."

Alis Kuroko tiba-tiba mengerut.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang nantinya, tapi sungguh—" Mata Haizaki melotot ngeri, pipinya merona sadis. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tahu!"

 _Huh?_

Kuroko _sweatdrop_ kuadrat.

Haizaki terengah-engah, padahal dia tidak sedang melakukan pekerjaan berat. "Aku tidak peduli lagi. Kalau nanti aku di- _cap_ _humu_ atau apapun, aku tidak peduli!" Haizaki menunjuk Kuroko yang berdiri diam mematung. "Aku menyukaimu, dan itu mutlak!" Mendadak ia berubah jadi Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam. Ia sungguh tidak terima. "Tapi, aku ini laki-laki—"

"Salahkan wajahmu yang manis itu, Sialan!" Haizaki mencak-mencak. "Kau kira aku menerima semua ini, hah? Tapi memang begini adanya—" Haizaki kembali menarik napas. "—aku menyukaimu, Brengsek!"

Abaikan kata-kata kasarnya. Meski begitu, jauh dalam lubuk hati terdalam, Haizaki jujur dengan perasaannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam jurang bernama cinta.

.

.

 **~ crack: haikuro ~**

.

.

Setiap akhir pekan, Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki satu kebiasaan.

Setelah mata kuliah pada hari Jumat selesai, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

Sama seperti sekarang, Kuroko tengah sibuk memilih ratusan buku yang berada di rak sudut belakang.

Beberapa menit memilah, ia memutuskan untuk membaca satu novel misteri dengan dua ratus halaman di dalamnya. Mengambil tempat duduk secara acak, Kuroko mulai membaca dengan khidmat. Abaikan semua orang, ia tampak hanyut dalam deretan kata yang tertampilkan.

Hanya saja, ini memang perasaannya atau apa, Kuroko sama sekali tidak 'merasa' tenang.

Perpustakaan kampus memang cukup besar, mencakup ribuan buku mengenai referensi kuliah atau sebagai pelepas penat. Semua lengkap dan ia cukup menyukainya. Sebagai seorang Mahasiswa Sastra, sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya untuk terus mengikuti perkembangan zaman—mengingat sudah banyak orang meremehkan jurusan yang digelutinya.

Kuroko memang terlihat tidak peduli. Namun, ia cukup kesal dengan pernyataan tadi.

Manik biru berguling, menatap deret kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam sebuah lembar kertas yang terlihat usang. Kuroko cukup menikmatinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dirinya terlihat senang dengan ketenangan yang diberikan oleh ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang.

Sebelum sepasang mata tertangkap oleh penglihatan ajaibnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sosok pendiam. Meski terlihat tidak pedulian, ia sebenarnya adalah sosok yang cukup peka pada lingkungan. Ia adalah seorang pengamat handal, jadi jangan heran bila dirinya menangkap suatu hal yang amat janggal—bila dibandingkan dalam penglihatannya.

Dari tempat yang sedangkan Kuroko duduki, dari radius beberapa meter—ia dapat melihat helai keabuan tengah menyempil di antara ratusan buku.

Rautnya masih datar. Tapi, ia terheran.

Haizaki Shougo dengan tingkah bodohnya, tengah mengamati sosok yang kini juga sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

 _Apa-apaan?_

"Haizaki-kun?"

Buku yang dipegang Haizaki sontak terjatuh.

Manik biru mengerut heran. "Sedang apa—ah, tidak," Keheranan itu langsung berubah dengan raut datar sedatar-datarnya. "Kau memperhatikanku, ya?"

Haizaki Shougo dengan tingkah idiotnya. Kuroko benar-benar maklum dengan itu semua.

"Huh?" Haizaki tertawa sinis. "Memang kalau aku ke sini, aku sedang mengamatimu, gitu?" Balasan untuk kemarin, ya— "Jangan salah sangka!" Kemudian ia tertawa najis. "Aku di sini sedang membaca buku, tahu! Membaca buku!" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk buku tebal—sebenarnya terbalik—yang kini sedang ia baca.

Kuroko terdiam sesaat. Tak lama, ia menghela napas.

Lalu, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah…"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan. Haizaki merengut dibuatnya.

Melirik Kuroko yang sekarang kembali fokus pada bacaannya, diam-diam Haizaki menghela napas.

 _Sebenarnya, mereka bertemu siang ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan._

Menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah hal sulit baginya. Pemuda bermanik biru itu sangat mudah ditebak. Jadilah, ia berpikir mungkin saja Kuroko akan pergi ke perpustakaan, mengingat _si dia_ berada di jurusan yang menurutnya—cukup membosankan.

Tuhan memang merasa kasihan padanya atau bagaimana, yang jelas mereka kembali dipertemukan. Lupakan masa lalu, kini ia harus melangkah maju. Untuk pernyataan gilanya beberapa hari yang lalu, harap diabaikan terlebih dahulu.

Kembali, Haizaki memperhatikannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 20 tahun. Jurusan Sastra Bahasa. Cukup sulit menemukannya, mengingat Kuroko memiliki jurus hilang-hilangan yang sangat ampuh bila digunakan. Tapi bagi Haizaki, itu bukan suatu halangan—meski ia mendadak homo dan suka pada sesama jenis, ia akan terus berjalan untuk meraih cahaya biru di depan sana.

 _Ah, sungguh hiperbola._

Namun, itulah kenyataannya.

Kuroko sudah menjatuhkan Haizaki hingga membuatnya buta akan segalanya.

Pemuda bermanik biru itu sungguh … ah, bagaimana ya—terlalu manis bila diukurkan sebagai seorang pria tulen. Wajahnya lembut, berkulit pucat, dan ekspresi teduhnya membuat Haizaki mampu mendesah.

Intinya, Kuroko mampu mengubah Haizaki yang awalnya menyukai dada besar jadi senang main pedang-pedangan.

 _Lihatlah wajah cantik itu, lihatlah pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya belok itu—_

Haizaki meneguk ludah. Pikiran mendadak liar.

Sedangkan objek di seberang sana yang sekarang dijadikan bahan fantasi kotornya, tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. Entah mengapa, suhu di sekitar Kuroko mendadak panas. Ia menghela napas sesaat, tatkala mata memandang tak suka pada Haizaki yang sedang terduduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Haizaki-kun, berhenti memperhatikanku."

"Huh?" Haizaki kembali ke tahap _tsundere_. "Dengar ya, aku tidak memperhatikanmu—" Ia tertawa lantang, lubang hidungnya mendadak besar. "Rak buku di belakangmu itu lebih baik dari pada mukamu, tahu!"

Melihat Haizaki yang terus tertawa—seperti mengejeknya—membuat alis Kuroko mengerut kesal. "Jangan kira karena ini, aku mau menerimamu, Haizaki-kun."

Haizaki tiba-tiba bungkam.

Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri. Ia berbalik untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam ke rak sebelumnya. Setelah itu, tanpa berucap atau bertatap mata, ia melewati Haizaki yang terduduk dengan raut terkejut tak terkira.

Kemudian, ia berhenti. Ia berbisik.

"Meski wajahku manis atau apapun seperti yang kau pikirkan, tetap saja … aku bukan _gay_."

Kuroko berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Haizaki dengan pikiran terombang-ambing.

.

.

 **~ haikuro: another happiness ~**

.

.

Saat ini, Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Haizaki pikirkan.

Ia tidak berniat untuk ikut campur dengan pemuda itu. Apalagi, ia baru mengenalnya di stasiun kereta tiga hari yang lalu. Tak lama, entah sejak kapan, Kuroko sudah diseret oleh si keabuan dan kini berhadapan dengannya.

Kuroko tidak ingin mengganggunya—ia bermaksud baik, sungguh.

Menit sebelumnya, setelah mengucapkan perkataan sampai jumpa, Kuroko ingin pulang dari perpustakaan. Tapi sebelum ia keluar dari area universitas, Haizaki Shougo menariknya dengan keras dan memelototinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak paham, apa yang berada di otak dongkol seorang Haizaki.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Suara berat itu bukan berasal dari dirinya.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, Sialan."

Kuroko tidak pernah mencaci-maki orang, apalagi mereka-mereka yang baru dikenalnya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan aku _gay_ kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa!"

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerjap.

"Tapi, katanya … kau menyukaiku." Kuroko berujar kalem, wajahnya masih terlihat teduh. "Apa itu tidak cukup membuktikan kalau orientasimu menyimpang, Haizaki-kun?"

Haizaki Shougo ingin sekali menonjok wajah datar Kuroko.

"Tidak, aku tak menyukaimu—ya, kau benar." Kuroko menatap Haizaki datar. Ia abaikan kekehan yang perlahan mulai muncul dari kedua bibir sang keabuan. "Tapi tak kusangka, mulutmu benar-benar pedas, berbeda dengan wajahmu yang berhasil membuatku belok seperti ini."

Kuroko dengan sopan ingin melepaskan cengkraman Haizaki pada lengannya. Tapi, ia tak diizinkan begitu saja. "Ini bukan tentang fisik atau apapun," Ia menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kita sama-sama pria, dan aku—"

"Karena kau masih normal, begitu?" Haizaki mendengus pelan, wajahnya mengeras. "Kau kira, siapa yang bisa membuatku seperti ini? Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku masih menyukaiku dada wanita, masih suka gadis cantik di luar sana. Lalu kau datang, menghancurkan hidupku, dan kemudian ingin kabur atas segala hal yang kau buat padaku!?"

 _Menghancurkan hidupku?_ "Haizaki-kun, kita bahkan baru bertemu kemarin," Kuroko menatap Haizaki kesal. Ia benci menjadi orang yang disalahkan atas segala kegilaan ini. "Kau yang menyukaiku, kau yang membuatmu jatuh seperti ini. Padahal kau tahu, aku ini laki-laki—"

"YA! Kau memang laki-laki!"

Kuroko terdiam.

Haizaki menghela napas kasar.

Tangan yang mencengkram lengan Kuroko itu perlahan bergetar. Haizaki Shougo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh, dia benar-benar benci oleh sosok kecil di hadapannya.

"Kau … ingat apa yang dulu kukatakan?"

" _Aku tidak peduli lagi. Kalau nanti aku di-cap humu atau apapun, aku tidak peduli!"_

Kuroko terdiam. Ia menatap manik abu Haizaki yang mengilat.

" _Aku menyukaimu, dan itu mutlak!"_

Haizaki Shougo menutup kedua mata, ia lepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan ringisan sebelum mendecih pelan.

"Hanya kau."

 _Uh?_

Wajah Haizaki sedikit merona.

"Laki-laki yang kusukai itu hanya satu,"

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Hanya Kuroko yang kusukai. Selain itu, tidak ada yang lain."

Kuroko Tetsuya perlahan melebarkan mata. Ia menatap Haizaki dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kalau kau memang menuduhku _gay_ , kau salah," Haizaki berujar pelan. "Laki-laki yang kusuka hanya kau, kok. Sisanya perempuan, itu pun rasa cintanya tidak lebih besar dari aku yang menyukaimu."

 _Pernyataan cinta secara tak langsung, kah?_

Kuroko masih mematung. Tak lebih, Haizaki tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan si biru langit dari pegangannya. Namun, Haizaki masih berdiri di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Haizaki langsung menciumnya—di pipi.

Manik biru kembali melebar, pupilnya mengecil. Bibir Haizaki masih tertempel di sisi lain wajahnya. Bibir Kuroko perlahan membuka.

Perlahan, rasa cinta itu menjalar—memberikan kehangatan lain pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kemudian, ciuman tersebut berakhir. Haizaki kini sangat dekat dengan Kuroko. Manik keabuan itu menatapnya tajam dengan rona di wajah, memandang penuh pada raut cantik yang kini mulai gelisah.

"Aku menyukaimu—" Samar namun pasti, wajah Kuroko mendadak merah. "—kau harus mengingatnya baik-baik."

.

.

 **~ event: cpc2016 ~**

.

.

Haizaki tak pernah berpikir hal ini sebelumnya.

Sesungguhnya, dia adalah pemuda yang cukup tampan. Dengan rambut keabuan serta statusnya sebagai pemain basket terkenal di kampusnya, tak heran dia memiliki banyak penggemar.

Haizaki Shougo begitu sadar, bahwa wanita cantik di dunia tidak hanya itu-itu saja.

Kalau digali lebih dalam lagi, Haizaki pernah tidur dengan beberapa wanita—dosen kampus saja ia pernah. Tak jarang ia memiliki mantan dengan dirinya yang memutusi duluan. Baginya, itu hanya pelampiasan; karena ia tak pernah serius untuk menjalani suatu hubungan.

Hanya bersenang-senang yang ada di pikirannya, tidak ada hal lain.

Namun, semua itu berubah sejak ia bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kalau saja mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, mungkin Haizaki tak pernah mengenal siapa itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Fakultas mereka berbeda dan saling berjauhan. Apalagi, sang biru langit merupakan sosok yang tak mudah dikenal. Jadi, tidak heran Haizaki baru mengenal Kuroko satu minggu sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi, Haizaki kembali dibuat jatuh cinta.

Abaikan fakta kalau dia sekarang menyukai seorang pria. Toh, ia hanya menyukai satu laki-laki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

 _Salahkan dia dengan segala kepemilikannya._

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menyangka.

Ia cukup sadar bahwa dirinya tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai laki-laki sempurna. Sejak lahir semua sudah sama—wajah, postur badan, dan rambut ini didasarkan dari gen orang tuanya. Ia tidak merasa pantas untuk protes dengan segala yang sudah ada.

Kuroko cukup tahu diri, untuk itu ia harus bersyukur dengan semua yang dimiliki.

 _Haizaki bukanlah pria yang pertama._

Sejak awal SMA, Kuroko sudah mendapati pernyataan cinta dari pria sebayanya. Tapi saat itu, di pemikirannya; yang ada hanyalah permintaan maaf.

Kuroko meminta maaf atas segala kepemilikannya.

Ia selalu mengira bahwa mereka-mereka yang pernah dirinya tolak akan merasa marah dan benci padanya. Pemuda itu sangat sadar, orientasi seseorang berbelok karena dia. Kuroko membuat seseorang berubah ke hal negatif. Ia menyadarinya—semuanya.

Karena itu, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri. Ia jauh-jauh datang ke Tokyo untuk menganut ilmu, meninggalkan kenangan lama, dan mencoba untuk mempelajari cara untuk tidak disadari. Dengan kepribadian serta kemampuannya, ia berhasil hingga sekarang—

Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Haizaki Shougo di depan kereta yang tengah berjalan.

Kuroko mengenal Haizaki dengan sangat baik. Selain reputasinya yang terkenal di antara gadis-gadis, tak heran Haizaki juga banyak yang membenci. Karena status dan kepribadiannya yang bertolak belakang, membuat orang itu tak bisa disukai. Hanya saja, sebelumnya ia tak terlalu mengurusi kehidupan sang helai keabuan, mengingat mereka berdua tak pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya.

Haizaki adalah orang bodoh dan berpikiran sempit. Ia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan—hal itu terlintas tatkala Kuroko menatap kedua matanya. Meski idiot dan memiliki temperamen tinggi, Haizaki cukup ambisius untuk mendapatkan segala apa yang ia ingini.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas.

 _Salahkan Haizaki dengan segala tingkah bodohnya._

.

.

 **~ event: crack pairing celebration ~**

.

.

Haizaki sangat sadar akan suatu perubahan.

Kuroko ternyata menghindarinya.

Haizaki Shougo tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini sangat menguntungkan bagi pemuda biru yang ditaksirnya—mengingat salah satu keahlian _si dia_ berada di bidang hilang-menghilang.

Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti.

Dan suatu hari, ia tak tahan lagi.

"Ikut aku."

Bibir Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa mengatup tatkala mata memandang pemuda di depannya sekarang. Haizaki Shougo muncul tiba-tiba, dengan ekspresi tak enak dilihat.

Suasana kafe depan kampus masih biasa saja, mengingat pengunjung saat itu sedang sepi-sepinya. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bila Kuroko sedang gelisah, apalagi ketika manik biru tak sengaja menatap mata orang yang kini tengah berbincang dengannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak—"

"Kau hanya tinggal ikut denganku. Apa salahnya?"

Sekarang, Haizaki sedang tak bisa dibantah.

Dan Kuroko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Saat ini, dia benar-benar takut.

"Shougo."

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu."

"Kau menyakiti Tetsuya."

"Apa urusanmu?"

Akashi Seijuurou, tamu Kuroko siang ini. Awalnya mereka berencana untuk membahas suatu proyek khusus yang dibuat untuk Akashi. Karena itulah, mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di saat begini.

Namun, Haizaki tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

Pemuda berambut merah menatap tajam Haizaki. "Kami sedang membahas sesuatu. Sebaiknya kau pergi."

"Bisa kalian membahasnya lain waktu? Urusanku dengannya lebih penting."

Akashi terdiam. Tapi kita semua tahu, dia tidak suka.

 _Ia benci semua orang yang membantah perintahnya._

"Kau—"

"Akashi-kun, maafkan aku." Kuroko Tetsuya menyadari segalanya. Akashi tidak bisa menerima perintahnya dibantah. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok—" Sejenak, ia menghela napas sebelum tersenyum meminta maaf. "Sampai jumpa."

Haizaki menarik tangan Kuroko secara paksa.

Dan di situ, Akashi ditinggalkan oleh kedua rekannya.

 _Lalu, sekarang tinggal ini masalahnya—_

"Kau menghindariku."

"Kau tidak pantas mengatakan hal itu."

Haizaki melotot marah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah sepantasnya aku tak lagi bertemu denganmu," Kuroko mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Haizaki darinya. "Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Oh, sekarang alasannya apa?" Manik mereka berdua bertemu. "Kau membenciku?"

Kuroko Tetsuya terdiam. Sesaat, dia terkejut.

Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak."

Haizaki membawa Kuroko ke sebuah jalanan kecil di samping kafe. Dia menghimpit tubuh ringkih itu dengan jepitannya, lalu menatap wajah Kuroko dengan tajam—kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Kuroko sudah tewas saat ini.

"Apa kau … jijik?"

Haizaki dapat melihat perubahan—semuanya. "Bukan—tidak, Haizaki-kun." Deru napas kembali tak teratur.

"Lalu apa!?" Haizaki berteriak tiba-tiba, tubuh Kuroko melonjak. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa lagi? Mengatakan perasaanku berulang kali agar kau mengerti!?" Tangan Haizaki gemetar, Kuroko tahu— "Atau kau ingin aku berlutut di hadapanmu dan mencium kakimu? APA ITU YANG KAU INGINKAN!?"

Manik Kuroko membulat lebar. Meski begitu, benda itu memancarkan ketakutan.

Haizaki terdiam, ia terengah-engah. Kepalanya menunduk, Kuroko tak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang sedang dibuat pemuda itu saat ini. Yang jelas, saat dirinya merasakan pegangan Haizaki mulai terlepas—

"Baiklah. Kita hentikan semua ini."

—ia sadar semuanya akan berakhir.

Tubuh Kuroko masih gemetar hebat, namun saat mata memandang kedua permata Haizaki yang gelap—

"Kau menolakku. Aku akan menerimanya."

—ia tahu Haizaki sedang menangis.

Mendengus meremehkan, pemuda itu berbalik menyumpah-nyumpah. "Sial, padahal kau begitu manis…" Ia menggumam, dia tidak sadar kalau Kuroko masih bisa mendengar.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan lulus." Haizaki berkata, "Setelah itu, kita takkan bertemu."

 _Kau senang, Kuroko Tetsuya?_

Haizaki berlalu pergi, bergabung dengan jalanan yang kini telah ramai.

Meninggalkan Kuroko yang berdiri, menatap kosong tanah tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

.

.

 _Dua pasang mata sama-sama memandang langit. Lalu, bibir-bibir itu terbuka—membisikkan kalimat yang berlawanan dengan hati mereka—_

" _Tak apa. Biarlah seperti ini..."_

.

.

* * *

 **crack pairing celebration: another happiness — owari**

* * *

.

.

 **A/N** : halo, stillewolfie di sini.

Well, ini merupakan kali kedua saya mengikuti event ini—dengan pairing BL tentunya hahaha. Karena kemarin sudah straight, gak salah dong ya kita bikin cinta sesama jenis—yang well—terlalu klise ini?

Saya lagi malas bikin yang berat-berat. Jadi ya … konfliknya begitu-begitu aja. he. #disepak

Kalau kalian membaca fanfik sebelumnya—tjie promosi—jangan tanya kenapa mc-nya Haizaki lagi ya. Meski gak keliatan, saya cintanya sama Haizaki kok, bukan Akashi— /APA HUBUNGANNYA/

Jangan lupa cek omake di bawah yaa hehe.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! Mind to Review?**

Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya!

sign,  
stillewolfie.

.

.

* * *

 **another happiness — omake**

* * *

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou masih berada di tempat yang sama, meski sore sudah mulai menjelang.

Ia kembali menyeruput kopi yang barusan ia pesan. Entah sudah kali berapa, ia tak mau tahu mengenal hal tidak penting seperti itu. Pandangan mata belang masih terus ke samping sana—menatap sinar mentari yang tenggelam dan berubah warna.

Ponsel hitam berbunyi. Ia melirik—namun, kembali dirinya abaikan.

' _Shintarou sungguh mengganggu…'_

Pintu kafe kembali berbunyi, Akashi melirik.

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah kembali—sesuai dengan prediksi Akashi.

Pemuda berambut merah memandangi langkah Kuroko yang mendekat. Lalu tanpa suara, ia duduk di hadapannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya kembali dengan wajah berantakan.

Mereka berdua diam sebentar, sebelum Akashi menghela napas perlahan.

"Kau seperti tidak senang, Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Tatkala, dirinya menghela napas.

"Kau salah, Akashi-kun." Alis Akashi berkedut. _Apa dia barusan mendengar kata salah?_

"Saat ini, aku merasa senang," Kuroko menyahut datar. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Aku lega. Aku bahagia."

Akashi tidak membuka suara. Setelah itu, ia mendengus meremehkan.

"Terserah apa katamu," Ia terkekeh. "Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Sepintas pikiran terbang ke suatu lain hal, namun segera ia menepis segalanya. Kuroko menutup kedua mata.

Lalu seolah mengosongkan pikiran, ia kembali membukanya.

"Tentu saja, Akashi-kun."

.

.

" _Meski kau menolaknya, apa salah kalau aku menyimpan perasaan ini untuk diriku sendiri?"_

" _Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau selalu tersakiti."_

.

.

 **ANOTHER HAPPINESS — END**


End file.
